


Les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses

by malurette



Category: Family COMPO
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot, Trans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora et Yukari forment un couple tellement parfait qu'il en devient cliché. Si, si.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Non, les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses  
>  **Auteur : ylg/malurette**  
>  **Base :** Family Compo  
>  **Couple :** Wakanae Sora et Yukari  
>  **Genre :** étude de couple ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hojo Tsukasa, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Les enfants apprennent tôt, en général, que l’amour c’est un papa et une maman, un homme et une femme qui produisent des enfants.  
Et plus tard, ils réalisent que le tableau n’est pas si simple. Parfois se séparent ensuite, laissant les enfants pas encore vraiment devenus grands se demander ce que valait leur amour. Parfois l’un a disparu depuis déjà longtemps, voire était inconnu dès le départ.  
Il y a encore des gens s’aiment sans avoir d’enfants ; que ça soit faute ne pas pouvoir, ou choix et ne pas vouloir.  
Et puis il y a encore deux hommes, ou deux femmes, ou parfois d’autres combinaisons encore, à deux, trois, ou plus. Voire, on ne sait pas bien qui est homme ou femme. 

Car qu’est-ce qui est normal et que ne l’est pas ? Courant ne veut pas dire absolu et chaque norme contient ses propres exceptions. L’amour c’est de l’amour avant tout. Entre personnes consentantes, tant que ça les rend heureuses, personne n’a rien à y redire. 

Sora et Yukari, en apparence, forment la famille nucléaire parfaite, le couple idéal, un bel exemple à faire miroiter aux enfants. Une épouse au foyer, un mari intellectuel, un enfant charmant… c’est presque trop beau pour être réaliste. Ils se vouent tant d’amour que ça semble pafois écœurant. 

Et sous les apparences, dans l’intimité, la question des corps qui ne correspondent pas… ne se soulève que pour les gens mis par hasard au courant, mais plus pour eux depuis longtemps. Oui, ils vivent chacun dans ce qu’ils perçoivent personnellement comme le « mauvais » corps par rapport à leur identité mais ne veulent pas en changer : pour des questions de mesure de risques. Par pour des histoires d’arrangement spécial. Ils s’accommodent chacun et du leur et du corps de l’autre. 

Contrairement à ce que peuvent croire d’autres, ils ne font pas les choses « à l’envers ». Ils se conforment dans des rôles traditionnels bien définis, et ce depuis bien avant leur rencontre.

Aux premiers temps de leurs amours, c’est vrai, ils eux-mêmes ont bien cru qu’ils cumulaient les anormalités. Ils ont vécu chacun de leur côté de longues heures d’angoisse, à penser à l’autre, à craindre sa réaction, à combattre le désir et se demander quoi en faire et combien de temps ils tiendraient…

Mais en définitive, non, dans la rencontre des spécifités de leurs deux êtres il n’y a en soi ni cumul ni annulation. Ils savent depuis longtemps qui ils sont, et ce n’est ni leur genre ni leur sexe qui font qu’ils vont si bien ensemble : ce sont leurs personnalités. S’ils ne s’étaient pas rencontrés, ils auraient pu vivre d’autres couples ; Sora avec une femme autre que Yukari, Yukari avec un homme autre que Sora. Tant que ces autres auraient montré assez de largeur d’esprit pour les accepter tels qu’ils sont ?

Et ils sont un homme et une femme qui se sont rencontrés, qui s’aiment et qui composent leur histoire avec ce qu’ils ont et ce qu’ils font. Rien de moins, rien de plus.


End file.
